User blog:Meowjar/Attack of 1992
'''The Grave Yard Clash' Or Operation Mega 43 Was the last major attempt to reclaim the 43, It ended Up in a major clash at the Historical Carrier Grave Yard between the 43 and the 43rd Space Patrols. The Operation was Givin in an attempt to Arrest Mega and finally reclaim the MR.43 after a grand total of 44 Years. The clash ended with 3 Protectors dead, One Goag 99 Disabled and the 43 Disappearing into Space Jump the failure of Operation Mega 43, caused the U.P. to finally back down on reclaiming the 43 so that they won't end up losing anymore of their good Officers, thus having to go through another Rouge attack like In 1968. Plans For the Reclamation Of The 43 & The Arrest Of Mega On August 13th, 1991, Admiral Rohans Orders a complete and Utter Search Mission for both Mega and The 43. He intends to Sentence Mega To Scrap, If Arrested, but first It was clear to him that he has to first find Him, the only question is where could he be hiding. On December 31st 1991, A group of U.P. Scouts discovered the 43 In Deep Space about 2 light Years from the Asteroids Of Helnora, giving the report to Admiral Rohans. Rohans is pleased and orders a briefing Of the U.P.'s most Skilled Pilots known as the 43rd, Space Patrols, they have never once lost in a dog fight, and many of them believed that taking on a Space Ship from 1924 could be so Easy that they would end Up wiping that Space ship off the edge of Space. They 43rd, Pilots entered the Newly Designed Level 8 Bridge that was remade after It's destruction In 1968. Their plans To catch Mega and Retrieve the 43 were Listed Here At the Bottom... 'Phase 1' The 43rd, Patrols would send a grad total of no less than 4 1991 Goag 99 Star Ships in order to seek out and locate the 43 They will be armed with special EMP blasters including their Normal Laser Blasters if things should get too hot... From there they will Chase Down the 43 and take out the Star Ship's engines causing it to become disabled and drift into Space... 'Phase 2' Second a U.P. RK-89 Prisoner Transport would Beam the 43 aboard and Arrest Mega from the Inside... Rohans who deliberately likes the Plan already orders it to be Initiated at once... Within mir minutes the pilots of the 43rd, Space patrols entered their Ships and launched out of Hanger 6 In search of the 43. On January 1st, Of 1992, they located the 43 At Oron Garma 4, and began to intimate the first phase of their plan, as they began to arm the EMP Blaster for their fight that was about to occur any second. 43rd Space Patrols Fooled At Oron Garma 4 'Mega's HoloShot Trick' Mega however dose not fall for thier little trick and little dose the Space Patrols know that they were about to attack a HoloShot of the 43 that was being broadcasted by the 43 Itself that was hidden behind an Asteroid. As soon as the Space patrols boost towards the HoloShot Mega fires the thrusters and flies the 43 to their left allowing them to chase down the HoloShot. Mega began to act as if he is really being chased by the experienced pilots and made the HoloShot dodge the blasters of EMP and Lasers at the same time. After the chase exits the Oron Garma the 43rd, Space Patrols damaged the HoloShot's Wings and Mega moves the Broadcast downwards As If He is Being Disabled. As the Space Patrols began to Call In the Transport Ship to retrieve the HoloShot Mega quickly leaves for a second and reaches Into the 43's Storage Compartment and pulls Out A Chip and rushes over to the ships Stereo Control Systems. He places the chip into the Uploader compartment and uploads A Song that he has gotten on Earth in 1969, known as Help You Ann from The Lyers. As soon as the Upload was complete the Messenger Screen At the Pilot's seat switched on and he returned back to the Control systems. He later begins to Move the 43 slowly out from behind the Asteroid where he sees the Transport beaming the HoloShot 43 On board, He gets his finger in a activating position to switch on the Stereo System on the 43 for when the HoloShot is beamed aboard. when the HoloShot 43 was finally out of sight Mega switched on Stereo System and the real 43 flew out from behind the asteroid and Attacked the Transport causing it to lose control and crash into an Asteroid. The 43rd, Space patrols severely confused was about to chase down Mega until he came straight towards all four Star Ships causing them to Flee, their plan to chase down the 43 has completely swindled in the Opposite direction instead of them chasing down Mega, Mega is chasing down the 43rd Space Patrols, the top Aces felt completely Embarrassed for a situation like this but hey also knew that Mega was going to be a tough challenge to arrest even for them. ''The Chase Is On Mega chased the Space Patrols through The Asteroid Fields Of Helnora where they planned on doing a flanking maneuver in an attempt to damage both of his wings... SP's starships 1 and 4 Detach and Loop around on Opposite sides of the 43 while It was still chasing SP Starships 3 and 2. they begin their attack by firing their blasters upon it Mega however spots the attacks and thrusts the ship forward causing the shots to miss and Starships 1 and 4 to nearly collide against each other both Aces steer their ships in the Opposite directions and utterly avoid the collision and race after the 43 firing their blasters again. Mega avoids each and everyone of the shots. Mega tan slams the 43 Into reverse and nearly almost hits both hits both SP 1 and 4 after they were in front Mega Responded by firing his Cutters and servilely damaging SP 2's left wing... now knowing that Mega is too dangerous to be arrested they call for back up from a Squadron of Rookies known as Rail Squadron who apparently was on stand by if there was to be any trouble during Operation Mega 43/ 'Back Up arrives In support' At around 12:43Pm Rail Squadron appeared from the 43's Left opening fire on the 43. Mega now looking amused stops chasing the Space patrols and points the 43 towards Rail Squadron. As soon as the 43 was engaged with Rail Squadron the Space Patrols later joined the fight as well covering the Rookie pilots a large space fight occurs, but Mega gains the upper hand by shooting down a grand total of up ta 4 Rookies ship in just under mir seconds. the Rookies than find out that they are close to the Asteroid Field of Helnora and planned to use the Space rocks as their advantage against Mega, they soon retreat along with the Space Patrols into the Asteroid field where 43 Chased after, they are hopping that the one of the asteroids will either damage or destroy the 43. The Space Patrols later flew upwards into a line formation and began to overlook the asteroid field from down below, they can all see the Rookies spiting up as the 43 cautiously searches for them wit It's High Beams 'Battle In the Asteroids Of Helnora' As Mega scanned the asteroids for any Signs of the Rookies he than gasps when he sees a barrage of Missiles destroy a grand total of 4 Giant asteroids witch caused a large Wave of Space rock to collide with other space rock which turned into a dangerous Meteor shower. Mega throttled the 43 forward and began to dodge the endless waves of rock while also shooting the Cutters as well clearing a path, at one point a piece of rock struck the 43's Hull but was really a small peace and really did not cause that much damage. Mega than dove the 43 downwards until he was out of the hailing Rock shower. As soon as he was in the clear he rose the 43 Upwards and fired his cutters destroying SP 3's Missile pods in the front part of the StarShip. Rails 1 and 7 responded by firing blasters downwards towards Mega's direction while the Space Patrols split up. Mega later Barrel roles the 43 while firing the Cutters at the same time causing the blasts to Spiral and Destroy both Rails 1 and 7. th e 43 later blasted through another large asteroid and chased after SP 3 he proved to be a challenge to hit but eventually Mega destroyed his left engine causing mass over heating and his StarShip to slow down. However just as soon as Mega was about to finish off SP 3 Rail 5 Dives from right Infront of him causing him to lose sight of SP 3, he than switched his target and chased after Rail 5 firing Cutters. It wasn't long before Rail 5's Wing was hit causing him to lose control and crash into an Asteroid. SP's 2 and 4 Later responded to his death by firing upon the 43 from the rear. The 43 moved swiftly past asteroids than behind a giant one. SP's 2 and 4 race behind only to see that the 43 had vanished out of sight. Blasts from the Cutters broke through the giant asteroid Destroying SP 4... in the process causing SP 2 to retreat. the 43 chased after SP 2 but was later encountered the final remainments of the Rail Squadron, Rails 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. The 43 dodged the blaster fire and moved into a new direction as the Final remains of the Rail Squadron chases him down. the 43 began to destroy giant Asteroids with the Cutters causing the chase a great deal of difficulty. Unfortunately Rail 3 was hit by an asteroid and destroyed along with 2, and 5. The 43 than plunged downwards towards the lower Asteroid field than Flies back in reverse and ends up behind Rail 4, with just one clear shot of the Cutters Rail 4 blows up into Star Dust, leaving now only Rail 6 as the soul survivor. Rail 6 raced through the asteroids as fasts as his engines can go as the 43 chases from right behind firing Cutters endlessly. Rail 6 moved into a barrel role and headed upward hopping that Mega would get confused and he would get off his tail, he was wrong the 43 just flew upwards and fired it's cutters striking the cockpit and destroying the finally StarShip of Rail Squadron... The 43 than headed upwards and attacked the Space Patrols causing them to Flee the Asteroid fields and into Hyper Space, The 43 Chases after by going to HyperSpace as well, 'Chase Moves North' While In HyperSpace the Space Patrols were amazed on How Mega's Piloting skills are as impressive as they though and they also could not believe that they also lost SP. 4 and are also planning making his funeral as soon as the Operation is over, but their thoughts are soon interrupted by Cutters which apparently flies over them, all Crews look in surprise to see the 43 right behind them firing Cutters again. knowing that fighting Inside HyperSpace would be suicide the Space Walkers Fast forward their drives, and ended up at a sighting of Space filled with debris of Rivera Federation and Rivera Rangerian War Ships, they have reached Carrier Grave Yard, a Sight that was a Battle during the War Of 1211, and as well as the events of Operation Star, Asteroid Sierra was also in the Vicinity revealing that they are only 2 Light Years from Earth. The Space Patrols began to take up positions behind a destroyed Rangerian Attacker for they knew that the 43 would pop up at any second. '43rd's Last Stand At Carrier Grave Yard' They thought Correct the 43 exited out of Hyper Space and into the Carrier Grave Yard Mega is astonished from the sighting he has no idea where he is, but just as he is about to see a Rivera Rangerian Attacker the remains of the Space Patrols attack. the 43 quickly dodges the attacks and races forward firing It's Cutters all 3 Space Patrols dodge the Blasts and fly past Mega as he dives the 43 under the Destroyed Attacked and loops back over It firing his Cutters again, at one point he manages to hit SP 3's main wings damaging them and unabeling him or his crew to keep control of the StarShip, but he than avoids a second blast from the 43 and Barrel rolls through the Hanger of a destroyed Rivera Federation Cruiser, Mega was about to pursuit but later had to Deal with SP's 1 and 2 as well, after dodging the attacks the 43 makes it's way past the Debris chased by SP's 1 and 2, Mega later sends the 43 Up Over an Attacker SP 1 managed to make it above but sadly SP 2 crashes into the Debris. The 43 than swerved around more debris than hid into the Hanger of one of the Rivera Federation Cruisers, as SP's 1 and 3 search around for him he busted out from the hangers and fires his Cutters at SP 3 causing his starShip to blow to smithereens the odds now one against one, catches SP 1 as he begins to make his way towards Asteroid Sierra, he eventually flies low against the Asteroids heavy rocky surface as the 43 remains in a high position looking around. Space Patrol one later blasted through a large rocky structure and later entered the large space of the Asteroid where the Battle of Asteroid Sierra took place as he flies over the Trenches Mega spots him than Fires the Cutters he doges each and every one of the blasts, but one hits his left wing causing him to crash it into a rock. Space Patrol 1 than flies upwards knowing that the asteroid is too dangerous and heads back out into the Debris Fields. Mega ended up counter attacking him from above by shooting his engines causing his Goag to lose power in an instant, his speed began to decrease. the 43 began to fly above him and Abduct o Tethers began to surround the the Goag 99. Him and Crew tried to strafe right but the 3 Tethers grabbed a hold of the ship. The Electric currents from the 43's tethers caused the ship's system's to Burn out and the Engines to explode Space Patrol one was disabled. as soon as the engines exploded the 43's tethers released the ship than Disappeared into HyperSpace leaving Patrol One disabled in the debris field After the Grave Yard Clash'' After the Failure of Operation Mega 43 Admiral Rohans has ordered a complete surrender of the Space Craft in an attempt to spare Officers so that non other will end Up dead for a 1920's Space Ship. Admiral Polonium United Later came into Power In 1997 and later Finally Informed Mega that he can return to Earth now that the Heat has worn down, and that he can have the Ship Mega was feeling more at peace now that the War Of The 43 Has finally come to an end after 41 Years. Category:Blog posts